$\left[\begin{array} {ccc} -3& -7& 8& -6& 7\\ 6& 0& 9& -5& -8\\ 7& 8& 0& 9& -7\\ 8& 0& -5& 0& -8\\ 7& -4& 0& -4& -8 \end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of the matrix?
Explanation: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. There are $5$ rows. The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. There are $5$ columns. In conclusion, the dimensions of the matrix are $5\times 5$.